landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting and Gathering Guide
See also Crafting or Gathering for more detailed information about each subject. ::All of the information on this page may be outdated as of the June 2016 launch. Please confirm and update it to help the community. This guide will provide you with a sense of how crafting and gathering are different (or the same) as many other games you may have played. Unlike other games, Landmark does not have levels for avatars, and therefore no "experience bar" to track progression or complicated "skill trees" from which you must pick and choose what you can do. Instead, what you can do relies primarily on your willingness to explore the world and gain access to a wide variety of materials and tools briefly described below. Summary of Gathering In Landmark, players must currently travel to different landsacpes in order to gather a variety of materials. Materials in Landmark refers to what players will gather and use to build on their build site or for the purpose of making a wide number of items used by players in the game world with the crafting system. Players can gather a wide range of materials using various gathering tools that include: *Picks to mine ore, uncommon stone, and gems. See the Mining Guide for detials. *Axes to chop wood from trees. Depending on which landscape you chose tor you build site, you may need to travel to various biomes or even to different landscapes to gather wood from trees Unlike most games, players do not need to compete for gathered mateirals. Instead, you can form a Party with friends. For more details about how Landmark differs from other games see the Gathering article. Summary of Crafting This entire section was outdated and removed to offset confusion. Please see the Crafting page until this guide can be addressed. Recommended Reading for New Players In addition to the reading the specific page about Gathering and Crafting, players find many articles useful in whole or in part because Landmark is different from other games in many ways. Understanding the following information early in their game-play may greatly benefit new players. :*Servers and Landscapes - The approach in Landmark is very different from previous Everquest legacy games. For example, you can travel to other servers at will. :*If you are familiar with how servers and landscapes work in Landmark already, you may want to read about the Spire. It is the most common form of fast travel to servers and islands in Landmark at this time. *Gathering Tools will help you understand how to make the most of your time when gathering. It will help you gain an understanding of how important it is to not only progressively make tools of increasing tiers, but also how individual tools can be upgraded to improve the value of the tool with better stats (statistics) for of speed, harvest size, and more. :The storage of gathered materials is rather unique, but it is covered in a specific section on the gathering page and presented in a table of storage methods. Until The Guide is Updated The following resources may help you update the game or find answers to any question you have about this topic. 'The Official Forums' The forums are the best place to keep track of changes to the game and future plans. There are specific sections set aside for news and announcements related to game updates and more. If you'd like to see what may change and when it might change in a condensed list, see the Official Forums and look for posts by developers. 'Media' Daybreak Gaming Company is taking a modern approach to development and communication and, as such, they are not limiting communication to forums but reaching out in many ways that go far beyond the typical forum-heavy approach. This allows for more detailed info than one can often glean from written communication alone and many modern forms of communication allow for "real-time" or near real-time communication with a broader audience. Streaming and Videos You can watch Landmark Live (a "show" the Landmark team does regularly) on Twitch. Check the forum for upcoming show dates and times, typically posted by Dexella the day prior. *Previously recorded episodes of Landmark Live can be seen on the playlist at Landmark Live Playlist on the Official YouTube Channel. Other Official Media *Many of the Landmark team members (both the development team and community managers) communicate with the community using Twitter. A centralized Landmark twitter ID is just one of many ways to get extra information about the game. *The Official Facebook page often links back to important forum posts or points players to other media (like videos) related to the game. Category:Guides